On Top Of The World Downton Abbey AU
by ClaraCrawley
Summary: This is my first proper fanfiction. My go at bringing Downton into the modern day. Characters (and some quotes from the show) belong to Julian Fellows and Clara Crawley belongs to me. The title is a song by Imagine Dragons. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


July 2013

The heat was unbearable, even for York. Clara Crawley was sat in the shade of her favourite beech tree in the grounds of her parent's estate, excitement coursing through her. In a few days time she would be sixteen and she couldn't wait.

Clara was a small girl for her age with her mother's dark brown hair but she had inherited her fathers dazzling blue eyes and sense of humour. Unable to concerntrate on her book due to the heat, she pulled her iPhone out of her pocket.

You have 2 unread messages

The first was from her elder cousin Sybbie who was now 18. She lived in Ireland with her father Tom since her mother had been killed in a car crash 4 years ago. Her message read:

Hey Clara,

Dad and I coming over this weekend, can't wait to see ya! Xxx

Clara chuckled.

That's great!

She replied, quickly.

The second was from her Aunt Edith who lived up in Scotland with her Uncle Michael and her cousin Cora.

Clara,

Terribly sorry but we can't make this weekend. Will try and make it soon.

'Yeah right' thought Clara. She tried to return to her book but it was useless. Sighing loudly, she picked up her book and headed up the drive towards the house.

Once inside, she headed to her favourite part of the house. The library. To her mother's annoyance her only daughter was more interested in books than going to Ripon and buying clothes. The room was enormous and all four walls were covered in books.

Clara knew she was alone. Her father was at work and her elder brother, George, no longer lived here. Her mother would be lying down with one of her migraines caused by the heat. Placing her book on the table, she slipped off her sandals and curled up on the sofa.

She must have nodded off….

"Clara…. Clara…." Someone shaking her. Rubbing sleep out of her eyes, she looked up to see a pair of dazziling blue eyes and a mop of blonde hair.

"Daddy!" She cried, leaping up and hugging her father round the neck.

Matthew Crawley hugged his daughter, laughing.

"Clara-Bear.." he said into his daughter's neck. "Have you had a good day?"

"Yes papa," She replied. " I nearly finished Pride and Predjiduce."

"Again?" He chucked.

Clara shrugged. "It is my favourite."

"It was my favourite too when I was your age."

"Was it Mama's?"

"No, I think hers was Wuthering Heights."

"Oh yes, I like that one too."

Matthew chucked again. "Clara, where is your Mama?"

"Upstairs, I believe. Lying down."

"Alright"

"Papa, Uncle Tom and Sybbie can come this weekend!"

"What's happening this weekend?" He teased.

Clara folded her arms in mock annoyance. "My sixteenth birthday!"

"Is it really?"

Clara laughed as her father left the room. She had got lucky today. Normally when her papa came home, he only had eyes for his wife. They were still madly in love but Clara often got left alone. It all used to be fine until 4 years ago when her Aunty Sybil had been killed by the drunk driver. Sybbie and Tom left for Ireland and George, who was particularly close to Sybil, found he couldn't live here anymore. Clara missed him terribly. George had doted on her from day one, taking the role of big brother very seriously. But there were at least 6 years between them and she knew that one day he would leave. He was now living in London and rarely visited.

Clara was just thinking about walking to the village to visited Claire and Heather Bates when her pocket vibrated.

Come upstairs please.

Papa xxxx

"Could've called me.." she muttered darkly under her breath as if they could hear her which was stupid as neither of them could hear her. Annoyed, she pulled herself off the sofa and headed upstairs.

The Grand Staircase was the main feature of the house. It was in the centre of the main hall and Clara always felt like a princess walking down it. The staircase had so much history. Her mama had walked down it in her wedding dress and Clara had been carried down it by her papa when she had been born. It was so special to her and reminded her of all the Crawley history the house held.

Once at the top, she turned left towards her parent's room.

Walking down the familiar corridors she found the right room almost instantly. It was right next to her Grandmamma and Grandpapa's room. They were in the states at the moment visiting her great grandmamma. She hoped they would be back in time for the weekend.

"Miss you," she whispered at the door. Clara turned and faced her parent's door. Pausing for a slight second, she knocked on the door.

"Come in Clara, darling." Came her mother's calm voice.

Clara pushed the door open apprehensively.

"Come on Clara, let's not wait for the grass to grow!" teased her father. Clara moved faster only to reduce the chance of a scolding from her Mother.

"Mama? Papa? What's going on?" she asked tentatively, edging further into the room.

"Nothing, darling." Replied her mother, who was lay on her bed.

"Your mama only wanted to see you." Explained Matthew, softly.

"Hello mama." Clara said climbing up beside her mother.

"Are you looking forward to your party this weekend?" she asked, pushing a strand of hair behind her daughter's ear. Mary closely resembled her daughter except her eyes, which instead of being her husband's dazzling blue, were a deep brown.

"Yes!" she replied enthusiastically but then her face fell.

"Clara, what is it darling?" asked Mary, concern etched on her face.

"George won't be there will he?"

"Darling, I know you miss him, but.."

"But what?" said Clara her voice and temper rising.

"Clara you know he doesn't like it here."

"But Mama, it's my sixteenth." Moaned Clara.

"He won't come." Said Mary with an air of finality that annoyed Clara even more.

"Fine! You don't know anything, I'll call him!" and she stormed out of the room, shooting daggers at her mother.

Mary sighed, her head threatening to burst.

"Nicely handled darling." Said Matthew, removing his top and lying next to his wife. Mary laid her head on his bare chest and Matthew proceeded to stroke her hair.

"Well, he won't come. He doesn't like it here and he doesn't like us."

"Oh, Mary." He sighed, kissing her forehead. "Is that what you think? He does like us Mary, dear, he loves us both.." he was now twirling a lock of Mary's hair around his finger. "But you know he is still grieving from losing Sybil." Mary's shoulders tensed at the mention of her dead sister's name. "You know how close they were." Matthew finished.

Mary closed her eyes, a single tear leaking down her pale face. "That was four years ago, Matthew, and we've heard nothing from him. Our eldest child and he doesn't even bother to tell us what's going on."

Matthew brushed the tear way with his thumb and gently stroked her cheek. He didn't know what to say to this statement. It was true. They hadn't heard anything from George for over 4 years, not a letter, text or phone call to let them know how he was doing. They knew he was working in law and Matthew had seen him once or twice, in court or around the firm where he worked. He hadn't told his wife and daughter this last detail, for he knew how they would react. Mary would go tense and probably refuse to speak to him for days and Clara, well Clara would smile and say how nice it was that her papa saw her eldest brother whilst secretly hating his guts for not attempting to welcome him home. Matthew did worry about George… and Clara. Mary would say he worried too much and that they would be fine. Clara was stubborn, just like her mother but she was also sensitive like he was. She always over reacted and George was a touchy subject ever since he left.

As Matthew lay with one arm round his wife and one arm behind his head, he wondered how Clara was. He knew he should check on her, but truth be told he knew she should cool off first. Matthew closed his eyes and his mind drifted off into an uneasy dream.

Clara was sat annoyed in her room. God her mother could so intolerable. George was her son after all and most days she acted like he didn't exist. She understood that there had been bad blood between them when he left and that George was adopted but she still didn't understand why her mother had disowned him. It was at times like this when Clara felt most alone. She often rowed with her mother but Matthew had told her it was due to the fact that they both had strong personalities.

Just then her phone rang. Clara looked at the caller ID and saw that it was George. She picked it up quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Clara, it's George." Came George's deep voice from down the phone.

"Hi George, how are you?" asked Clara, sinking back into her pillows, twirling a strand of her hair round her finger.

"I'm well. Been kept busy at work. How are you? Any boys I should know about?" he asked lightly.

Clara blushed and she was terribly glad no one could see her. Especially George.

"Now George," She began, "you know I'm not into all that. Yet."

George chuckled. "You know, you sounded just like Mama then." He paused before adding stiffly, "How are they?"

"Very well. I think Mama might be pregnant though."

"Wow." Replied George his voice void of enthusiasm. "Is it a cert?" he asked thinking about his mother's fertility problems and the reason that he was a Crawley rather than his own surname.

"No. She's just been acting funny lately. She hasn't said anything. I need to ask you something George."

"What?" he asked, curiously.

Clara took a deep breath. "Willyoucometomybirthdaypartyonsaturday?" she asked all in one go.

George laughed again. "Say that again, but slower."

"Will you come to my party on Saturday?" she asked slower this time.

George sighed. On one hand he really wanted to be there for his baby sis, even if they went bioligally related, she was still his lil sis and he really felt protected of her. But on the other hand, would his return respark painful memories of Sybil and his departure.

"Well?" asked Clara.

He sighed again. "Well, seeing as it's my baby sister, yes, yes, I'll come."

Clara cheered down the phone as Geroge laughed.

"Listen," George said when Clara had calmed down, "listen, do you mind if I bring someone?"

"No. The more the merrier. Who is it?"

"A girl I've met. Lavinia Swire."

"Yeah that's fine."

There was a pause.

"I've gotta go Clara, sorry. But I will see you on Saturday."

"Love you George."

"Love you too Clara."

"Bye."

Clara hung up a huge smile on her face. George, her George, was coming to her party.

Matthew woke suddenly. Sunlight was still pouring through the window so he couldn't have been asleep long. The light bounced around the room making Mary's dark brown hair shine. He looked at his watch on his wrist. It was half four. Matthew stifled a yawn.

Mary was still asleep on his chest, he body rising and falling steadily. She looked so peaceful and contented and it was easy for him to realise why he had fallen in love with her. Mary moaned softly and opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked softly, looking into his face.

"Half four." He replied, stroking the end of her nose gently.

Mary sighed.

"What is it love?"

"Hmm, I don't feel very well."

"Are you ok? Do you want me to get anything?"

"Yes! Do you mind if I have a few minutes to myself?"

"No, dear. Take all the time you need" he got up, crossed the room and opened the door.

"I love you Mary."

"I know you do." She replied.

Matthew smiled and left the room.

Once Matthew had gone, Mary crossed over to the chest of drawers and pulled out a pregnancy test. Staring at it for a while, she wondered why it had taken her this long to work it out. Her period had was late and she had a strong craving for chocolate Weetabix and her husband, but she had that even when she wasn't pregnant. After a while, she went to the bathroom to take the test.

As she sat, waiting for the result, she thought back to when they adopted George. He was 14 at the time and very troubled. Mary and Matthew had thought of him more as a brother rather than a son as they were only 18 but desperate to have a child. With help from Cora and Robert, they managed to change him into a respectable young man and Mary's love for her son had grown. But then 2 years later, something happened that they weren't expecting. Mary managed to conceive a child. Clara. Their Clara. It came as a shock as both of them thought they couldn't have children, even 6 months after Mary's operation, they still hadn't had a child. But then they had Clara, who was perfect in every way. Maybe George had been pushed out every now and then, but at 16, he could handle it. 16 years after that day Mary had decided she wanted another child and so had come off the pill. She hadn't told Matthew, for she knew he would be excited and then if nothing happened, he would be totally devastated. Still, it would be nice to have another baby in the family.

Mary looked down at the stick in her hand.

2 blue lines.

She was pregnant.

A smile spread across her face.

After being booted out of their room, Matthew stood outside for a while, deciding what to do. He had just decided to go for a walk in the grounds with Isis when his pocket buzzed.

Hi Dad,

Can you come to my room please? Xxx

Matthew grinned. He was still on speaking terms with his daughter and he practically skipped down the corridor to her room. He knocked on her door and wasn't surprised that he got no reply. Music was pounding loudly on the other side of the door and so he pushed the door open.

I'm on top of the world, hey,

I'm on top of the world, hey,

Been like this for a while now.

He pushed the door open and coughed loudly to announce his presence, making Clara jump and turn the music off.

"Papa!" she cried.

"Yes?" replied Matthew.

"George CAN come. He's coming on Saturday!"

"Oh, that's fantastic Clara!" he replied, grinning widely.

"I know, right." She leapt off the bed to hug Matthew round the neck.

Matthew hugged her back.

"Papa?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Is mama pregnant?" she asked bluntly.

Matthew coughed, chocking on an inhalation of air. "What makes you say that?" he asked, wheezily.

"It's just she's been acting oddly and not been eating much. Plus she went to see Granny Isobel and Grandad David today and he is the village Doctor. I just thought…"

"Clara, it's a lovely thought really it is," he sighed "but an impossible one. Your mama has been on the pill for ages so it's impossible. It's complicated."

"Ok."

"I knew I should never have let you take those phycology lessons at school…" he chuckled. Clara smiled sweetly.

"Is that all?"

"Yes papa"

"See you then" and Matthew left the room awkwardly.

Deciding that, if Mary was ill, it would be best to leave her alone for a bit. God knew she could be tetchy at the best of times let alone when she was ill. Matthew turned and headed towards the old nursery. Both Sybbie and Clara had been in here, being two years apart, and as Matthew opened the door and flicked on the light, he saw that nothing had changed. The same wallpaper lined the walls with the same toy boxes stood against them. Clara's cot lay in the centre of the room (Tom had wanted to keep Sybbie with him and Sybil at night) and the number of times Matthew had put his daughter to sleep in it were uncountable. In the middle of Clara's cot was her old teddy. Matthew smiled as he remembered a time that wherever Clara went, Teddy went too. He picked it up- this would be great to embarrass his daughter with on Saturday. Chuckling to himself, he placed it back down. He then thought about what Clara had said to him. Could Mary be pregnant? They were 36 after all which was a bit late to be having children plus Mary had been on the pill. But as he allowed the thought to seep into his head more, he had to admit, it would be nice to have another child about the house. He decided that he wouldn't say anything to Mary until she told him.

"I've stolen the nursery as a sitting room for Clara," said his wife's voice from behind him, "What do you think?

"I think it's wonderful!" he replied going up to Mary and putting his arms around her waist. "Is that all?"

"Why what did you think it was?" she asked, trying her best to look puzzled.

"Clara said you'd been to the doctor today. I wondered why."

"To find something for my headaches. They are driving me crazy."

"And what will we use for a day nursery should the need arise?" he said in a thick voice.

"I think we can worry about that a little further down the line." She replied simply.

Matthew smiled and kissed the end of her nose. His life was perfect and if Clara was right, it was about to get even better.

Saturday morning dawned warm and sunny. Clara rolled over in her sleep and the sunlight hit her eyelids. She opened her eyes slowly. The room was full of a golden glow and light bounced off her mirrors making everything shimmer. Looking at the end of her bed, she saw a massive pile of presents. Wide awake now and beaming, Clara sat up and stretched. Reaching to her left, she picked up her phone.

You have 6 new messages

The first five were from family, wishing her a happy birthday. The last one was from a number she didn't regonise.

Happy B'day Clara

M. Carson

Puzzled, she put the phone back down on her bedside table and turned her attention to her presents. Just as she was about to open her first one, there was a knock on her door.

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday dear Clara,

Happy Birthday to you.

In came Mary followed by Matthew who was carrying a tray.

"Papa, are those pancakes?" she asked, excited.

"Yep covered in maple syrup with a bowl of fresh strawberries and a glass of fresh orange juice. You're favourite." He lay the tray in front of her. "Happy birthday Clara" he added, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you Papa." She replied, kissing him back.

"I can't believe my baby is sixteen!" cried Mary, "Happy Birthday baby!" she added also kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh, mama!" Clara cried, hugging her mother tightly.

Matthew watched his two girls, the two people he loved most in the world. A single tear leaked down his cheek. He wiped it away, hoping no one had seen, then clapped his hands together and saying, "Now, how about these presents."

They spent the next hour and a bit opening cards and presents from friends and family. Matthew and Mary sat on the end of Clara's bed. Matthew had his arm round Mary's waist, watching his daughter open her presents, smiling. Mary was sat next to her husband, one hand entwined in his, the other lay across her stomach. Matthew noticed a few times that her eyes flicked downwards and his heart skipped several beats.

Clara was racing through her presents. From her mama and papa, she got the new Kindle Fire HD, a new dress and some more video games for her Wii. From her Grandmamma and Grandpapa she got some more dresses, a couple of tops and

"Wow!" whispered Matthew

"An apple Macbook!" said Clara stunned. "This must have cost a fortune."

After the shock of the laptop, Clara got a new notebook and some pens from Anna, John, Claire, Heather and Phoebe Bates. She hadn't got her present from Sybbie and Tom yet nor Elsie and Charlie Carson as they were joining them for afternoon tea before the disco later that night. George was coming up on the train and would be in for five this evening. Tom and Sybbie had just reached Holyhead port and would be here by one. The rest of the guests would be here around half five for the disco started at six. After Clara had finished eating, Matthew left Mary and Clara to get dressed. As Clara slipped on the new dress she had got from her parents (it was a brilliant shade of sky blue with little white daisies embroided around the hem and came to her knees) and Mary did her hair, she had the burning desire to ask her mother something.

"Mama?" she asked tentatively

"Yes Clara?" replied Mary, fixing pins in Clara's hair.

"Are you pregnant?"

Mary blushed. How did Clara know? Had she seen the test? Had she told Matthew? "I might be. It's not been confirmed."

"I knew it!" Clara cried excitedly. "Oh mama! This is the best present yet!"

Mary chuckled. "Clara. You must swear not to tell your papa!"

"I swear mama. Do grandmamma and grandpapa know?"

"Yes. Well. Grandmamma does. Your grandpapa would probably faint."

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Promise not to fly off the handle if I tell you something?"

"Well, I can't absolutely promise but I will do my best."

Clara took a deep breath. "You are a grandmamma. George has a little girl called Katie Rose…"

Mary didn't reply,

"He's bringing her here tonight with Lavinia"

"What?"

"He;s bringing her here with Lavinia. Lavina Swire."

"He's dating Lavinia Swire?"

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"Your papa dated her once. She's two years older than George."

"He said he met her at work."

"Yes. Her uncle worked in law. Richard mentioned something."

Clara smirked. No one but Matthew and Clara knew about Carlisle. It was always a story that got told at New Year.

"So," said Mary changing the subject, "Which of your friends are coming tonight?"

"Cousin Rose, Sybbie, Heather and Claire, Paul Blake, Patrick Gillingham, Christopher Napier. Then word got out about the party so Thomas Barrow and Sarah O'Brian invited themselves."

Mary frowned. She didn't hold much for O'Brian and Barrow. They weren't very nice people as she had seen them in the village together and they had sneered at Clara. "What about Daisy?"

"She's in the Canary Islands until August so she couldn't make it."

"Oh that's a shame."

"And Ethel Parks, Edna Braithwaite and Jean Baxter as well." Concluded Clara as her mother finished her hair.

One o'clock came very quickly and Clara rushed out to see an old mini rumble up the drive. Sybbie Branson stepped out. She was now a young woman with long brown hair that matched her dark brown eyes. She had a pale face that was full of happiness and kindness.

"Clara!" She cried, "Happy Birthday!"

"Sybbie!" and the two girls embraced. "Oh, I missed you!"

"I missed you too Clara!"

"Hello there birthday girl!" came a deep voice ringing with an Irish accent.

"Tom!" and she gave him a big hug as well. Tom chuckled.

"I hear your father has a few beers in the fridge?"

"That I do Tom" said Matthew emerging from the house.

"Hello Matthew!" he said waving at his brother in law.

"Hello Sybbie."

"Hi Matthew. Hi Aunty Mary!" she called as Mary came after her husband.

"Hi Sybbie." She said smiling.

"Come on Tom, the Barbie is in the garden!"

"Clara, show Sybbie where she will be sleeping."

"Ok Mama. Come on Sybbie, it's this way."

The two girls entered the house. Despite spending fourteen years of her life here, Sybbie was still amazed by the grandeur and size of Downton. Compared to her little flat in Dublin that she rented, this was a fairy tale palace.

Clara led her up the staircase to the first floor. They then walked to the end of the first corridor and Clara held open a door. Sybbie walked in. The room was large and square. In the centre of the room was a large four poster bed with fresh flowers from the gardens on the bedside table. There was a large window that filled the room with sunlight. There was an en-suite bathroom and a large wardrobe.

"I chose the bed sheets! I thought you might prefer these to the ones mama would have chosen."

"Thanks." Replied Sybbie, taking it all in. "I heard you managed to convince George to come. I gather he's bringing someone."

"Yes. Lavinia Swire and…"

"And?"

"Their daughter Katie."

"WHAT?"

"I know. I've know since the day she was born but George made me swear not to tell anyone."

"How long is that?"

"A year…"

"Clara Crawley. You've been an aunt for a whole year and you never told me!"

"I wanted to. Honest I did." Clara said earnestly.

"It's alright. I know George."

Clara smiled. "Come on, there's tea in the library.

Elsie and Charlie Carson joined the Crawley's shortly after two. Clara decided it was time to open some more presents. From Sybbie she got a new top, some new Sherlock Holmes stories and a little blue nose friend.

"Awww thanks Sybbie!" she said hugging her cousin.

"No worries. Glad you like them."

From Tom she got a DVD The Woman In Black, a couple of new novels and some pens.

"Thanks Tom! These are fantastic!" she said as she unwrapped 30 different coloured gel pens.

"I saw them and thought of you."

Clara smiled at him then turned her attention to Elsie and Charlie's presents. As Clara's godparents, they had a habit of spoiling her. She opened the card. Out fell two tickets to see The Overtones live at Wembely Stadium with a five star hotel booked for two nights.

"That will give you time to sightsee around London." Explained Elsie.

Clara said nothing but gave the pair of them a massive hug. "Thank you so much!"

"Happy Birthday Clara!" chuckled Charlie.

They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting away. Clara showed the rest of them her other presents and they all marvelled over the laptop. Clara kept looking out the window and Matthew noticed. After the fifth time Clara glanced out of the window, Matthew stood up and went over to her.

"Clara?" he asked concerned.

"Sorry." She said. "Miles away."

"Clara, why do you keep looking out the window? If it's George then…"

"I know he's coming. I just wanted to be the first to see him."

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

"Clara…" he said, sternly.

Clara sighed. "Ok, but not here."

"We'll go to the Barbeque. I need to check it anyway."

Clara nodded in agreement and they left through the French doors to the garden at the back of the estate.

"So, what's going on?"

"You're a grandpapa. George has a little girl called Katie Rose." Said Clara looking at the ground.

"Does your mama know?"

"Yes. I told her this morning."

"Right."

There was a pause.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me! How long have you known?" he said, his voice rising.

"A year."

"A YEAR! I'VE BEEN A GRANDFATHER FOR A YEAR AND NO ONE TOLD ME!"

"George made me swear not to tell anyone, Papa. Not even you or mama!"

"So, that makes it ok. I've been kept in the dark about my first grandchild but you kept your promise." He glared at her. Clara winced. She didn't often see her dad angry but hated it when he was. "Any other secrets you're keeping from me?" he spat.

"No papa." She cried. "Please don't spoil today, it's been lovely."

Matthew took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Clara. It's the heat, makes me irriable."

"Like mama?"

"Yes."

Clara hugged her father, then looked at the time. "I'd better go and get changed."

Matthew kissed her head. "Send Tom out, wiil you?"

"Of course Papa."

Matthew watched his daughter leave, her brown hair bouncing around her shoulders, shining coppery in the sunlight.

Clara and Sybbie got changed into their party outfits. Sybbie had a short, blue dress that stuck out at skirts. She curled her hair so it hug about her shoulder's in little ringlets. Clara on the other hand, wore a long blue dress that had once been her mother's. It had thin black straps and a lacy pattern that fell over the skirt. Clara had straightened her hair so it was a little longer than normal and she had a little flower clip in to hold her fringe back. As a finishing touch, she pulled on a pair of black gloves that came up to her elbows. Sybbie had a pair of white ones.

They left Clara's room and walked down the stairs slowly. At the bottom Charlie Carson, in a smart suit and tie, (Clara's dress code had been smart clothes) and her grandpapa, Robert. Both men looked around as the two girls came downstairs.

"Will I do, Charlie?" asked Clara as she reached the bottom.

"Very nicely, Clara." He said soflty as Sybbie went to greet her Grandpapa.

"Are you happy?" asked Robert.

"I'm happy yes. What about you?"

"I feel so happy, so very happy, I feel my chest might explode." He replied with a smile.

Clara smiled back and kissed her grandpapa on the cheek.

"Clara?" said an oddly familiar voice.

"George?" she turned around and saw his face with his electric blue eyes and soppy grin. "GEORGE!"

"Clara!" he said, giving her a hug. "I've missed you!"

"Oh, I missed you too!" she said cheerfully. "When did you get here?"

"About 5 minutes ago." He replied pulling away. "You look beautiful. Are you really my little sis?"

"Yes, I am." Laughed Clara.

"You must be Clara." Said a sweet female voice over the back of George's shoulder.

"You must be Lavinia!" said Clara, seeing a short girl with reddish blonde hair that was done up in a bun. She wore a summery yellow dress with black heels. Holding her hand was a young girl and Clara knew this was her niece. "It's lovely to meet you." She added.

"Likewise." Replied Lavinia. "This is Katie."

"Hello Katie. I'm your papa's sister, Clara."

"Hello." She said quietly.

"Clara, do Mother and Father know about Katie?" muttered George.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Clara! Clara over here!" called Sybbie. Clara turned to see Sybbie in convasation with a young girl, Clara's age, with short blonde hair. She was wearing a ridiculously short dress and very high heels. Clara knew instantly who it was. She walked over.

"Hello, Rose, how are you?"

"Good, thank you Clara. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." She replied. "Safe journey down?"

"Yes. Mummy and Daddy apologised for not being here but Daddy is very busy and Mummy can't stand loud parties." She explained at ninety miles an hour.

"Why am I not surprised?" Clara sighed, picking up a drink from the side. "But don't worry, Aunt Edith, Uncle Michael and Cousin Cora couldn't make it."

Clara led the way into the ballroom which had been turned into a disco room. A large glitter ball had been hung from a chandelier and was bouncing light off the walls. A DJ stand was against on wall and a table lined with drinks and nibbles was along the other. All of her friends and guests were already in there and clapped enthusiastically when Clara, Sybbie and George entered. Clara went up to the DJ and got a mic.

"Thanks for coming tonight. Means a lot to me. I would also like to welcome my brother George back to Downton…" more clapping followed this. "And it leaves me to say, let the dancing commence." Loud cheers echoed around the room after Clara little speech and the DJ began to play a beaty song.

I gotta feeling… that tonight's gonna be a good night.

Clara stepped down from the platform and was immediately pulled into a group by Heather Bates. They started dancing and jumping around to the music. Clara began to forget all her worries about her parents and George and O'Brian and Barrow and enjoyed herself. She, Heather, Claire, Rose, Sybbie, Ethel, Edna, Jean, Paul, Patrick and Christopher danced to every song that was played, only breaking for drinks and a bit of fresh air.

After a while, Clara left the group, saying she needed fresh air. Leaving the ballroom, she turned and headed to go outside when she bumped into her Great- grandmamma Violet.

"Oh, hello Clara dear." She said looking up.

"Hello, grandmamma" she said cheerily. "I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Well, I had to come and wish my great granddaughter a happy birthday!"

"Thank you grandmamma!" said Clara, hugging her.

"Where you heading to?"

"Outside."

"I'd leave it a while. Your mama and papa are fighting with George and Lavinia."

Clara groaned. "I knew this would happen."

"It will end in tears!" warned her grandmamma.

"Yes. But they won't be George's!" Clara said rushing off to the garden. As she left the house, she could hear loud, raised voices coming from somewhere near the barbeque. Getting closer, she heard that it was not her mama that was angry, although she knew she was, it was her papa that was taking in raised tones.

"How could you be so irresponsible?" yelled Matthew.

"Me? Irresposible? I wasn't the one who adopted a 14 year old when I was only 19 years old!" George yelled back.

"We couldn't have children George! We were desperate to have a family! What were we meant to do?" Matthew yelled his voice cracked with emotion.

"Matthew, leave it." Pleaded Mary. As Clara got closer, she saw, Tom, George, Matthew and Mary all stood round the barbeque.

"Mary has a point, Matt. You've had your say." Said Tom.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is nuts?" yelled Matthew. "Am I the only one with any sense?"

"Papa, I am always behind you and will always support you." Began Clara quietly. Everyone looked at her.

"But?" said Matthew looking at her.

"But you've lost on this one."

"So that's it then? You're all against me?"

"I'm afraid so, papa." Said Clara miserably.

"Matthew?" said Mary walking up to him and taking his arm. Matthew pulled it out of her grip.

"Clara, will you please tell everyone food's ready. Tom, your in charge of the food." And he stormed off into the night. George turned to follow.

"George?" asked Clara walking to him and taking his hand. He looked down at it for a minute before pulling it away.

"Why? Why Clara did you have to bring me here?" he asked sadly.

"What?"

"This was a mistake." He said walking away.

"George?!" called Clara "George, come back!" tears now spilling down her face.

"Clara let him go. He's doing the only decent thing he's done in years." Said Mary, pulling her daughter back.

"But…"

"Clara, let him go." Tears also pouring down her face. "Kiss him goodbye and let him go."

Clara walked up to her brother.

"Goodbye Clara. I'm sorry it had to end like this."

Clara nodded. "'Bye George" she said thickly, kissing his cheek. George turned and left, walking away past the house and down the drive. Lavinia and Katie followed him.

Wiping away her tears, Clara re-entered the ballroom. Suddenly, the party seemed quite flat. Suddenly all the excitement and emotions of earlier had gone and the room seemed empty. She took up the mic again.

"Food's up. In the garden." And this was met by cheers. Clara stepped down. Sybbie was waiting for her.

"Want some food?" she asked happily.

Clara shook her head.

"What is it? What's happened?"

"George has left." She whispered "He's not coming back either."

"Oh Clara." Said Sybbie hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are." She said smiling at her cousin.

"Erm… Clara?"

Clara spun around. Stood in front of her was Paul Blake. He had a round, kind face, with large dark eyes and wavy black hair. He wore a smart black suit with a bowtie.

"Hi Paul!" said Clara with a smile.

"I was…erm… wondering if you wanted to….dance with me?" he asked, blushing as 'Dear Darlin' 'by Olly Murs came on.

"Sure. I love this song."

Blake led her onto the dance floor and put his arms around her waist. Clara followed suit and put her arms around his neck and looked up into those dark brown eyes.

'He could get away with murder with eyes like that' thought Clara.

They danced on the spot for a bit with Paul throwing in the odd spin making Clara giggle. Sybbie watched smiling for a bit before letting her eyes wander. Claire and Heather were dancing with Rose, Ethel, Edna and Jean were stood at the side chatting. She then saw two young boys, looking rather cross. They were staring at Paul and Clara. Sybbie laughed. They must be Chistopher and Patrick, the other two boys with a soft spot for Clara.

The song ended and Clara and Paul left the dance floor. They chatted for a few minutes before Paul left to get some food. As he left, he kissed Clara's cheek, making her blush furiously. She waited until he had gone before spinning around in delight.

"Someone looks happy." Said another familiar voice.

"George?" asked Clara hopefully.

The person chuckling. "No, not George. Your grandpapa."

Clara chuckled. "Hi Grandpapa."

"May I have this dance?" he asked bowing ridiculously.

Clara curtsied. "Why yes, sir." And Clara began to dance with him.

"Where is young George?" he asked.

"Oh… something came up at work and he had to leave." She lied.

"I see." Replied Robert.

"How was America? I never asked." Said Clara, changing the subject.

"Lovely. Although your great grandmamma Martha drove me round the bend."

"She does that to everyone. Thank you for the laptop."

"You are welcome my sweet." Replied Robert smiling. "Glad you liked it."

Clara spent the rest of the evening dancing with people but avoiding her mother. Matthew had gone upstairs and had not come back down. Tom danced with her and Sybbie for a bit before turning in at eleven. She assumed her mother had gone upstairs as well.

Mary Crawley had gone upstairs. Partly, the lound music was making her head pound again and partly because she had to tell Matthew something. She wandered down the empty corridors until she found her room. She knocked on the door.

A grunt answered. Mary took that as an invitation to enter. Opening the door, she found Matthew lying on the bed. His eyes were puffy and swollen so it was evident he had been crying.

"Oh my darling," said Mary, lying next to her husband and stroking his hair.

"I ruined tonight didn't I?" he asked thickly.

"No, Matthew, you didn't." replied Mary honestly.

"Does Clara hate me much?"

"Of course not. Last I saw she was dancing with Charles Blake's son."

Matthew smiled weakly.

"We must never take us for granted. After tonight, who knows what's coming?" said Mary.

"I have to take one thing for granted. That I will love you until the last breath leaves my body." Replied Matthew.

"Oh my darling, me too, me too." Replied Mary, snuggling into him.

"I suppose we should start work on Clara's new sitting room tomorrow." Said Matthew, smiling again.

"About that…" said Mary slowly.

"Yes?" asked Matthew, his heart pounding in his chest.

"We might need to keep the nursery after all!" said Mary, and she couldn't help smiling.

"Mary… are you…are we..?" Matthew stammered.

"Yes! We are!" she smiled

"Oh Mary!" he cried, kissing her passionately. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too" she replied kissing him back.

Eventually, everyone had gone and those that were staying at the Abbey had gone to bed, all but Clara. She was wandering the empty halls thinking about the night's events. Most likely, she was never going to see her brother again and that hurt her and made her hollow inside. Without George, it was like a part of her was missing. Making her way back to the main hall, her thoughts turned to the future. In September, she would be starting college, a whole new chapter in her life. She would meet new people, maybe get a boyfriend, and move away from home, from her parents and new baby sibling that her papa didn't know about. She would be alone and independent for the first time ever.

Clara looked around the main hall. How many years of Crawley history had this room seen?

"And many more to come!" said Clara out loud, heading upstairs to bed.

THE END


End file.
